blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Track/Gallery/2
Meanwhile... S2E18 Swoops laughs as Gabby cleans him.png S2E18 Gabby "Hold still".png S2E18 Gabby continuing to clean Swoops.png S2E18 Gabby finishes cleaning Swoops.png S2E18 Swoops "I feel like flyin'".png S2E18 Swoops trying to fly.png S2E18 Swoops says "Flying" again.png S2E18 Swoops still cannot fly.png S2E18 Swoops disappointed.png S2E18 Gabby "until you get your rotor back".png S2E18 Swoops understands.png S2E18 Gabby reminds Swoops of Blaze.png S2E18 Gabby "Nobody's faster than Race Car Blaze".png S2E18 Bird agreeing with Gabby.png The rainbow track S2E18 Blaze driving on the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze looking determined.png S2E18 Blaze jumps a gap in the track.png S2E18 Blaze drives downward.png S2E18 Sky Track starts to change.png S2E18 Sky Track becomes rainbow colored.png S2E18 Rainbow spreading across the Sky Track.png S2E18 Sky Track passing under dark clouds.png S2E18 Clouds starting to rain.png S2E18 Water drops in cloud coming together.png S2E18 Water drops get bigger.png S2E18 Water drops falling out.png S2E18 Rain pours on the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze driving through the rain.png S2E18 Blaze approaching puddles on the track.png S2E18 Blaze slips in the puddles.png S2E18 Blaze sliding down the Sky Track uncontrollably.png S2E18 Blaze about to go over the edge.png S2E18 Blaze stops in time.png S2E18 Blaze "making the tracks super slippery".png S2E18 We need to steer around the puddles.png S2E18 Blaze driving toward more puddles.png S2E18 Which color has no puddles.png S2E18 Blaze taking red.png S2E18 Blaze "Nice driving".png S2E18 Blaze drives over a hill.png S2E18 Blaze slides on a banked turn.png S2E18 AJ warning of more puddles.png S2E18 Which color should we drive on.png S2E18 Blaze taking green.png S2E18 Blaze drives in a twist.png S2E18 Blaze jumps another gap.png S2E18 Blaze approaching yet more puddles.png S2E18 Now which color should we take.png S2E18 Blaze taking orange.png S2E18 Blaze successful once again.png S2E18 AJ says they're almost out.png S2E18 Last color choices.png S2E18 Blaze taking blue.png S2E18 Blaze leaving the rain behind.png S2E18 Thanks for helping me.png S2E18 Blaze hearing a rotor sound.png S2E18 Blaze "I sure do".png S2E18 Rotor up ahead.png S2E18 Rotor flying further into the clouds.png S2E18 Blaze "we've gotta hurry".png S2E18 Blaze and AJ "Race cars, rev it up!".png S2E18 Blaze going on his way.png Crusher makes it rain, part 1 S2E18 View of VelocityVille.png S2E18 Race cars driving on the highway.png S2E18 Crusher and Pickle in VeloctyVille.png S2E18 Pickle making race car noises.png S2E18 Crusher starting to fan himself.png S2E18 Pickle enjoying himself.png S2E18 Pickle "would you look at us".png S2E18 Pickle "just a couple of race cars goin' fast".png S2E18 Pickle "like race cars".png S2E18 Pickle "doin' race car stuff".png S2E18 Pickle "like race cars" 2.png S2E18 Crusher is hot.png S2E18 Pickle "I know what can cool us off".png S2E18 Little raincloud ahead.png S2E18 Raincloud up close.png S2E18 Pickle stands under the raincloud.png S2E18 Pickle invites Crusher to stand under the raincloud with him.png S2E18 Pickle "It's so nice and cool".png S2E18 Crusher mocking the little raincloud.png S2E18 Crusher "It can't make enough rain for me".png S2E18 Crusher wants a big raincloud.png S2E18 Pickle uncertainly agrees.png S2E18 Pickle "where are you gonna find a big cloud like that?".png S2E18 Crusher giggles.png S2E18 Crusher's bag opens.png S2E18 Parts fly out of Crusher's bag.png S2E18 Giant robo-cloud.png S2E18 Robo-cloud hovers over Crusher.png S2E18 Crusher "make lots of rain for me".png S2E18 Robo-cloud gets into position.png S2E18 Crusher waits as the robo-cloud warms up.png S2E18 Robo-cloud drops a waffle on Crusher.png S2E18 Robo-cloud covers Crusher in waffles.png S2E18 Crusher annoyed with the waffles.png Snow jumping S2E18 Blaze arrives at some snowy mountains.png S2E18 Blaze sloping up.png S2E18 Blaze jumps through a cloud.png S2E18 Blaze slopes down the other side.png S2E18 Blaze zips offscreen.png S2E18 Blaze and AJ notice snow falling.png S2E18 Snow falls over the mountains.png S2E18 Water drops in snow cloud.png S2E18 Water drops freeze to ice.png S2E18 Ice pieces stick together.png S2E18 Snowflake formed from ice pieces.png S2E18 Snowflakes fall out of the cloud.png S2E18 Snow falls over the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze drives through the snow.png S2E18 Blaze jumps through another cloud.png S2E18 Blaze landing on a pile of snow.png S2E18 Snow smooshed.png S2E18 Blaze and AJ spot something.png S2E18 The rotor is up ahead.png S2E18 Blaze "Let's follow it".png S2E18 Blaze revving up.png S2E18 Rotor flies toward mountains.png S2E18 Rotor bumps against a mountain.png S2E18 Rotor bumps against another mountain.png S2E18 Snow falls from mountain.png S2E18 Rotor bumps against yet another mountain.png S2E18 Snow falls from another mountain.png S2E18 Blaze in an avalanche.png S2E18 Snow blocks Blaze's path.png S2E18 AJ "We've got to do something!".png S2E18 The rotor is getting away.png S2E18 Blaze thinks.png S2E18 Blaze has an idea.png S2E18 Blaze finds an ice ramp.png S2E18 AJ "Let's go for it".png S2E18 We have to go 9 to get over.png S2E18 Help me speed up to 9.png S2E18 Start with 1.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 2.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 3.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 4.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 5.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 6.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 7.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 8.png S2E18 Blaze makes it to 9.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over the snow pile.png S2E18 Blaze lands to safety.png S2E18 Blaze "We made it!".png S2E18 Blaze approaches another snow pile.png S2E18 The next pile is even bigger.png S2E18 We have to go faster than 9.png S2E18 We need to accelerate to 14.png S2E18 Start at 9.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 10.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 11.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 12.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 13.png S2E18 Blaze makes it to 14.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over the second snow pile.png S2E18 Blaze does another perfect landing.png S2E18 AJ "We made it over another snow pile".png S2E18 Blaze sees the last pile.png S2E18 The last pile is the biggest of all.png S2E18 We need to accelerate to 20.png S2E18 Start at 14.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 15.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 16.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 17.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 18.png S2E18 Blaze reaches 19.png S2E18 Blaze makes it to 20.png S2E18 Blaze jumping super high.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over the third snow pile.png S2E18 Blaze does a third perfect landing.png S2E18 AJ "We did it!".png S2E18 Blaze passed all the snow piles.png S2E18 AJ "let's go catch that rotor".png S2E18 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png S2E18 Blaze revs up with AJ's assistance.png S2E18 Blaze takes off again.png|Yahoo! Crusher makes it rain, part 2 S2E18 VelocityVille cityscape.png S2E18 Crusher and Pickle still under their clouds.png S2E18 Pickle splashing in the puddles.png S2E18 Pickle playing in the rain.png S2E18 Pickle to Crusher "are you sure".png S2E18 Crusher refuses again.png S2E18 Crusher has his big robo-cloud.png S2E18 Crusher "You hear that, robo-cloud?".png S2E18 Crusher "I want water".png S2E18 Crusher "and lots of it".png S2E18 Robo-cloud starts up again.png S2E18 Crusher jumps excitedly.png S2E18 Robo-cloud drops baby bottles.png S2E18 Crusher "this isn't water".png S2E18 Crusher "baby bottles?!".png S2E18 More baby bottles rain on Crusher.png S2E18 Crusher getting annoyed.png To return to the Sky Track episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries